


maybe

by belgiques



Series: almost, maybe, definitely [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU after 3x04, Angst and Feels, Daisy as fairy godmother, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Team Feels, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belgiques/pseuds/belgiques
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5091866">almost</a>.</p><p>Daisy starts a FitzSimmons Watch and enlists the team. Because if their resident scientists won't do anything, she sure as hell will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and Happy New Year! This was originally going to be the third chapter of my story [almost](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5091866), but in the end, I thought it was tonally too different and so I've put it here. There's going to be a sequel to this; that's why I've created a series. I hope you enjoy this, and will be on board for another sequel ;)

Daisy can see it. She's sure everyone can. Fitz had kept his distance when Jemma had been mostly spending her days with Dr. Garner talking everything over and letting it all out, but she seems to have realised that Fitz is the best remedy for her feeling uneasy in her own skin—conciously or subconciously, that Daisy couldn't quite say. Knowing the two of them, though, it was probably the latter. Never could quite catch a hint, those two lovable idiots.

They're becoming inseparable again, and it couldn't make Daisy more gleeful even if she tried. Jemma isn't back to full capacity yet, but she's been shadowing Bobbi in the lab more and more, and of course Jemma only needs Fitz and science to make her smile more often.

She can't be around them as much as she'd like, but a girl can check up on her friends via surveillance cam, right? Of course she wouldn't watch when stuff was going down—because let's face it, it would happen sooner or later—but you know, enough to see whether someone needed to nudge them in the right direction. Besides, Hunter made her do it. Bobbi banned him from the lab because he had been _lingering_.

At this point, Daisy is fully ready to just lock them both in a closet, but Mack had to be 'the voice of reason' and says they have to take their time. But what does he know? It's been three years, they've taken their damn time, Mack is basically a new guy still.

She's totally not bitter or anything, guys.

Daisy is sure it's growing into a base-wide FitzSimmons Watch (all copyright goes to her, thanks very much), because she ran into Fitz a couple of weeks ago as he was rapidly walking away from May and Coulson, who had been grinning like the Cheshire Cat. They wouldn't tell her anything, but she would find out.

Because things are relatively calm at the Playground, everyone's taken to eating meals together again, or at least dinner. They have a totally fair rotation system, so that everyone can clearly display their culinary skills, or, you know, be taught how not to turn their secret base into an inferno. Daisy _definitely_ belongs to the first group. Yes. Okay, no. 

But she doesn't even care if every 8 days, the group of agents laugh at her terrible meals and then expectantly turn to Mack to fix it; she is in fact a genius (Bobbi likes to add the adjective _evil_ but she resents that), because more often than not, she manages to team up FitzSimmons. The rotation would normally have everyone cook with every team member, to help with teambuilding and everything, but Daisy has found that nothing boosts team morale than forcing their favourite scientists into domestic situations. It's only too bad they don't have a baby at the base, or the two of them would be on babysitting duty, permanently.

To be fair, the first weeks of FitzSimmons Watch had been _bumpy_. The two of them had been very quiet around each other, occasionally sharing a quick look but not much else. And even then, the duo managed to cook some amazing food. _Gah, soulmates!_

Mack had taken pity on them after the first two times and then casually started hanging out near the kitchen, talking to both of them and trying to get them out of their shell. Fitz, especially, was very nervous all the time, like there was something he needed to do but didn't dare to. ("If it's not grabbing Simmons and planting one on her, some sense needs to be knocked into him," Lance had commented oh so subtly as always.)

Mack himself seemed rather pleased at the fact that Simmons seemed to be warming to him more every day, and that in turn encouraged Fitz to just mess with Mack and make Jemma laugh. Win-win. And as it went, the giant teddy bear became her second genius in command, because after a while Mack began to leave early and they would keep talking, until they just did it all on their own. _Suckers_.

So now it's Tuesday and FitzSimmons are on their eighth shift together. At this point they should've only had five, but something always came up and caused their respective partners to have to leave—what can one do about that? All of the team are now in on it and so they're all huddled around the monitors in the briefing room, trying not to pat themselves on the back. It's actually May's fault they've all been roped into it. She just had to walk in on her and Mack monitoring them ("You mean _spying_?" "No, May, of course not. _That_ would be creepy.") and just short of gave an 1/8th of a smile and declared she was in. She just had to tell Coulson and of course he _had_ to tell everyone else, because their Director was always obvious about everything when it came to FitzSimmons.

So yeah, they're all just standing there _monitoring_ them and Coulson's face might be in danger of splitting in half seeing as he's smiling like a loon again. The biochemist and the engineer are currently making spaghetti bolognaise from scratch, which means they're making the pasta themselves as well. Honestly, can this be anymore like _Lady and the Tramp_? Walt Disney would be so proud of them.

"Maybe we shouldn't be staring at them like this. I mean, we're not that kind of people," Bobbi says, crossing her arms.

Daisy scoffs. "Aren't we, though?" she says, almost laughing at their ridiculousness.

"Bobbi's right. Let's go eat," Coulson replies, shooting everyone a pointed look and following his team out.

\---

"You know, I remember a time when Bobbi tried to cook me dinner, not too long after we got married. It was a disaster," Lance says, winking at Bobbi when she glares at him, trying to turn him into stone, probably. "The dish was burned and I had to run out for take-out."

"Then I made Hunter help me," Bobbi continues, as deadpan as they'd ever seen her. "I helped the firemen get this knucklehead out of the burning kitchen."

Everyone bursts into laughter as Lance sheepishly ducks down in his seat and Bobbi smirks at him triumphantly. "You should've known I would retaliate."

"That's cold, woman, strike a man where it hurts."

After a particularly well-executed puppy dog face, Bobbi gives in and grabs Hunter by the neck, planting a rather sweet kiss on his cheek. Most of the team fall silent at this rare display of affection from their most private agent, while Daisy silently awws and May raises one eyebrow, saying enough.

But Daisy is awwing at another spectacle unfolding before her. FitzSimmons are diligently trying not to alert the other to fact that they're staring and probably wishing they could just lean over and mimic Bobbi and Hunter.

Lance picks on that too, and decides to once more be the troll everyone knows he is—and for once, Daisy is grateful for it. "Well, FitzSimmons," he says, startling the scientists slightly, "at least you've got the cooking thing mastered already. One less catastrophe to worry about."

Both of them flash beet red and Daisy shoots him an actual impressed look. _Oh, it's on_.

\---

After that, Daisy thinks that the universe is finally fully cooperating with them, because another glorious thing happens: Fitz gets punched in the face.

Okay, that's not exactly glorious. But here are the facts. FitzSimmons: well-intentioned scientists, never cleared for combat. Fitz: adorable and kind engineer who's been put through the ringer, tired of being protected by others. And so he has been training with Mack, and occasionally May, to everyone's surprise and delight. Lance is not allowed anywhere near Fitz when he trains.

Simmons: kind and badass biochemist who's been put through the ringer, but has learned to defend herself the hard way. Still partial to man candy, especially when nearly shirtless and with flexed muscles. Exhibit A: Grant Ward (shudders all around). Exhibit B: Mike Peterson. Exhibit C: Antoine Triplett. Current exhibit: Leo Fitz.

Because if Daisy's noticed that Fitz has benefited from his sparring with Mack in a very visible and pleasing way, then Jemma—who has been watching him for weeks like a hawk with a heart-eyed emoji for a face— _definitely_ has.

Daisy knew this would bear results from the moment she first heard about it, so she's taken to scheduling her training sessions with Bobbi around the same time. Jemma seems to have done the same thing, always conveniently walking by on her way to an 'errand', or wanting to speak to May or Mack just when they were busy. She was subtle, Daisy had to admit, but not subtle enough.

Fitz, for one, has been amazingly coy about the whole thing, not ignoring Jemma nor dropping everything when she walks into the room. Very smooth. That was, until the _staring_ had begun during that one dinner and had never gone since. 

So Daisy continues her role of fairy godmother and puts a shirt in Fitz' locker that maybe she's put in the wash at the wrong temperature. Mack raises an eyebrow at her as she and Fitz walk into the garage and his eyes fall on his friend's tight shirt. She smiles back innocently.

They're about one hour in when, like clockwork, Jemma walks out of the lab and falters a moment when she scans the room and sees Fitz. _Bingo_. He's in the ring with Mack, too concentrated to be aware of her, so Daisy enthusiastically calls out "Hey, Jemma!", startling her a bit.

Fitz turns his head at the mention of her name, and he looks like he's seeing her wave shyly at him all in slow motion, and he pays a price for it. A painful price, but then again, love is never easy. 

Mack is already extending his hand and hits his friend square in the eye socket. He falls to the ground, and everyone gasps, rushing to him.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Fitz," Mack says urgently as Jemma kneels beside a groaning Fitz.

"Help me get him up, slowly," Jemma tells him, already in doctor mode.

Bobbi takes one look at their engineer and leaves the garage after a quick "I'll get you some ice."

"Ow," Fitz exhales, squinting against the suddenly harsh lights of the garage.

"Easy, Fitz, you might have a concussion."

"I'm fine."

"Don't worry about it, Turbo," Mack interjects, trying to cut the tension. "What man hasn't been distracted by a beautiful woman, am I right?"

Fitz turns bright red in addition to the blood that's seeping from his brow. Simmons gives her teammate a poignant look but immediately turns her attention back to Fitz. Daisy gives Mack a glare that promises death if he opens his mouth again in the next few minutes. Now is not the time to be his ridiculously charming self.

"This is really bleeding, Fitz," Jemma tells him, taking his face in her hands, both of them oblivious to the non-verbal conversation happening beside them, "Maybe I should take you to the lab."

"Yeah, Jemma, that's a good idea. We'll put the garage back in order, right, Mack?" Daisy asks him forcefully, leaving very little room for argument.

The duo head off and Daisy smacks Mack's shoulder once they're out of sight. "Dude! You're supposed to be Fitz' wingman, not steal his thunder!"

"What? I was trying to help him, give him a bit of a saving grace," Mack insists, "before he feels bad."

"Jemma's got his hands all over him right now, do you think he cares?"

"Sometimes the charm is turned on by accident and I can't help it."

"Oh, please."

They both turn to watch watch FitzSimmons through the windows of the lab and then look at each other, getting up and running to the surveillance room, finding Bobbi already there.

She smirked as the both of them rushed in. "Way ahead of you, Dumb and Dumber."

"What's happening?" Daisy asks instead of dignifying that with a comment.

"Does it hurt?" They could hear Jemma ask as Fitz dutifully sits down on a stool and waits for the biochemist.

Daisy and Mack fall silent and smile giddily at each other. _It's on. Again_.

"A bit," Fitz replies, indeed sounding a bit downcast. "I should've been paying attention."

"Oh no, I shouldn't just walk by willy-nilly. You were training."

"Well. When I'm out in the field, I'll need a better view of my surroundings, so really this has been a learning experience for me." He smiles self-deprecatingly at her, until he sees the needle and medical thread she's putting in a tray. "It doesn't need stitches, does it?"

"It's either stitches or staples, but I have to close the wound somehow, Fitz."

"That's fine, it'll close on its own, I'm sure."

"No, it won't, Fitz," she insists.

"I need to learn to deal with injuries anyway," he counters. "I'll just walk it off."

"You can't walk off a gaping wound, Fitz."

"I'll still try."

Jemma growls in frustration and tries to grab his hand to stop him from walking around the lab with blood still trickling down the side of his face. "No, come on, just sit—stop walking— _Leo_!"

Daisy gasps slightly at the use of Fitz' given name and repeatedly taps Mack's arm. "She used his first name, guys. She's mad at him! Here we go."

Fitz also stops dead in his tracks when Jemma says that.

"Just stop resisting. You don't have anything to prove to me," Jemma tells him, giving him a warm and slightly desperate look.

Fitz' shoulders sag. "Yeah, I know," he admits, voice a little defeated. "I just wanted to show you that I'm capable, and instead I get myself punched in the face."

"Oh, Fitz," Jemma says lovingly, "I know you can handle yourself. You don't have anything to prove because I know you can do whatever you set your mind to."

"Really?"

"Yes."

He beams at her and even Bobbi is now smiling like an idiot.

"And even if I didn't know that, well... I've _noticed_ ," Jemma continues, her eyes taking him in, and Fitz' eyes widen in surprise, both of them blushing again. 

Jemma clears her throat awkwardly and mentally curses herself because now she has to step even closer to him. Her cheeks are burning.

"I—uh. Oh, the anaesthetic. I forgot—" She can't even speak. Great.

"It's fine, Jemma," Fitz replies in a low voice.

The biochemist nods and starts stitching up the wound, completely aware of her best friend's eyes never leaving her face.

Daisy is barely breathing as she and Mack share a somewhat guilty look. "Are we horrible people?"

"We're definitely going to hell," Bobbi affirms.

After what feels like an eternity, Jemma finishes up, rubbing some peroxide over the stitches. "There, all done."

"Thanks, Jemma," Fitz says, still in that low voice, and she really wishes he would stop that.

"You're welcome."

They maintain eye contact until the air around them seems to crackle and Jemma can't take it anymore. She turns to put her equipment away. "There... Was it that difficult to let me fuss over you for once? You've fussed over me plenty of times."

The engineer snorts and she looks him questioningly. "What?"

"Seriously? Jemma, _you're_ the one who is always fussing about everyone but yourself. It was about time someone returned the favour."

"Well, it's not like I can help it," she huffs.

"I know. It's one of the things I love most about you."

Daisy gasps audibly now and grabs Mack's forearm, who chuckles and shakes his head. "Way to go, Fitz."

"Hunter could learn a thing or two from our Scotsman," Bobbi adds.

Jemma drops the bottle of peroxide and turns around sharply to face Fitz. He doesn't say a word, pure determination in his expression. He wasn't about to take it back—or let Jemma dismiss it.

"Fitz... I—you—I'm sorry," she mumbles, not knowing what to say. Not ready to say what she wants to. She doesn't want to dismiss him, but _not now_. "I can't. Not yet."

Before he has to chance to tell her it's okay, she's gone.

Fitz pinches the bridge of his nose, resisting the urge to kick something. "Bloody idiot. What about taking it slow, huh?" he tells himself, hoping she won't put this down to the fist he got to the head.

In the surveillance room, Daisy groans when she sees Fitz leave the lab, not able to believe that just happened.

"She's not ready," Bobbi tells her firmly. "We need to respect that. Fitz clearly does."

"I know," she replies, exhaling, "but it's just such a shame."

"They'll get there, Tremors," Mack agrees, smiling despite what they'd just seen. "She said 'not yet'."

Daisy's head shoots up at that, eyes bright. "You're right! Our work here is not done."

Now it's the others' turn to groan.

\---

Okay, so everyone has made her promise not to do anything until Jemma clearly shows a sign that she feels the same, which is ridiculous if you ask her, because obviously she does.

And while Fitz has been pretending that nothing happened, Jemma keeps glancing at him like she did before, probably trying to determine where his head's at.

So she'll wait for a sign and _then_ she'll pounce. Like a true friend should.

Right now, all of them are in the briefing room, and at least they can still stand next to each other.

"Alright team," Coulson starts, "we've located a new Inhuman, so we're going to send in a welcome committee."

"Great. Mack and I will go," Daisy suggests, but Coulson shakes his head.

"That's the thing. Bobbi has been running tabs on him, and I'm afraid we can't send you out, Daisy. His powers seem to be generating some kind of fluctuating force field, which could block your seismis abilities, or worse, he could use your own power against you. We can't risk it."

May nods in agreement. "He's very afraid. I think we shouldn't send anyone with powers, just someone to put him at ease."

"I don't like it, but okay. I vote Fitz goes," Daisy says, and the engineer looks at her in utter surprise.

"Me?"

"Yes! You're probably the kindest person on the base, and you did a great job reassuring me when I became an Inhuman, Fitz," she tells him, squeezing his shoulder.

"I—Well... I don't think..." He's rubbing at the back of his neck furiously, and Coulson puts him out of his misery.

"You've been working very hard, Fitz. You don't have to, but I would clear you."

"You tried to help Donnie Gill too. Daisy's right, Fitz, you can make anyone feel at ease," Jemma interjects, smiling at him sweetly.

"As a man confident in his sexuality, I can confirm that Fitz is an angelic cinnamon roll," Hunter adds, and Daisy has to use her death glare again for breaking their moment.

"Fitz?"

"I'll do it, sir," he replies, still a bit bashful.

"Excellent. May and Mack will still go with you as backup. Anyone got any tactics on how to approach this guy?"

No one gets to reply to Coulson's question because out of nowhere Jemma surges forward, grabs Fitz by the neck and kisses him in front of everyone. He freezes for a moment but then responds with equal fervour, holding her waist tightly.

The room falls silent, even though Mack has to put a hand on Daisy's mouth to keep her from screaming in delight and Hunter excitedly fistbumps the air. Coulson just looks kind of amused with a mix of odd pride, as he always does around them.

"That's an interesting tactic, Simmons, we'll take it into consideration," Coulson jokes, for which he is rewarded with a smack to the head from May.

But FitzSimmons are too far gone to care when Jemma breaks the kiss and puts her forehead to his. Daisy thinks she might pass out from holding her breath and smiling like a lunatic.

"We'll let you talk," May says sagely as everyone filters out.

"Is the surveillance room still up and running?" Coulson asks in a low voice as they calmly walk along. May just nods once and then Daisy is running again, laughing. One could have called it cackling, but that's neither here nor there.

Jemma's smile is radiant as she strokes Fitz' jawline. He exhales shakily. "I would've waited."

She plants another kiss on the corner of his mouth and nods. "I know. It's one of the things I love most about you."

He's absolutely beaming at her and her heart flutters. "You're the best man I know, Fitz. It was about time I realised that and did something about it."

\---

"I feel like such a proud dad. A conflicted and slightly creepy dad, but still," Coulson concludes, staring at the screen.

"You guys, now I'm sure our work here isn't done," Daisy insists.

Everyone looks at her questioningly.

"Now they'll start dating!"

Groaning is starting to become very popular at the Playground.

\---

"Do you think they're watching us?"

"Definitely. Do you think I care?"

"No?"

"Right answer, Fitz."

She kisses him again and finds that this is a pretty efficient and satisfying way of shutting Leo Fitz up.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop a comment, I accept any ramblings/constructive criticism/random thoughts you might have! :)  
> \- Elien


End file.
